<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the Woods by Impossiblegirl10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243118">Lost in the Woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblegirl10/pseuds/Impossiblegirl10'>Impossiblegirl10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emma being a supportive babe, Family Feels, Gen, Savior Emma Swan, Sister-Sister Relationship, controlling powers is hard, dream team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossiblegirl10/pseuds/Impossiblegirl10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma Swan finds a girl next to the forbidden town line, families are pushed to the breaking point as secrets are revealed and memories uncovered. </p><p>Something is wrong, and as Savior, it seems as if it would be up to Emma Swan to save the day... Again.</p><p>Set during season 4, between “Heroes and Villains” and “Darkness on the Edge of Town”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which the Savior finds something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma Swan sat in her bright yellow Volkswagen bug just by the town line. The bright sunny car was a stark contrast to the dark, dense woodland surrounding her. She had always liked the colour right from the moment she first stole the car, little over fourteen years ago.</p><p> </p><p>Her sparkling green eyes drifted across the red line in front of her, remembering how Belle had come to her parents seeking condolence after banishing Gold the week before. With a little hot cocoa to help, they had convinced Belle to go about aiding Hook to free the nuns and apprentice from the hat to take her mind off things. They were in the library right at this moment searching, meanwhile giving Emma some time alone to think about things.</p><p> </p><p>That was, until she saw a small heap in the scrub land by the grass verge. Grabbing her jacket from the passenger seat, Emma left the car and warily approached the pile. She noticed it was moving, so placed a hand gently against her pistol. With a sudden realisation, her hand fell to her side. She knelt carefully beside the body of a girl. She couldn’t have been much older than twenty. Emma noticed as her chest rose slowly and fell again.</p><p>“Well, at least you’re breathing,” She sighed to herself. Emma took her red jacket from her shoulders and draped it over the girl’s shivering body. She gently stroked her dark hair away from her face. The girl's head moved and she took a deep breath. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open. She looked at the trees above her as they swayed in the gentle breeze. Her green eyes slowly focused on Emma.</p><p>“Hey, you’re ok. I’ve got you.” Emma smiled at the girl, who gave a weary smile back as her eyes slowly closed themselves once more. “Let’s get you someplace safe.”</p><p>Emma sighed, as she lifted the girl up from the ground and walked back towards the yellow bug.</p><p> </p><p>Emma placed the girl in the back of the car across the seats, and then got in the drivers seat. She looked at the girl behind her with her eyebrows furrowed. She wondered how the girl had entered Storybrooke. It was supposed to be closed off, hidden, from the rest of the world. Something was wrong, and as Savior, it seemed as if it would be up to Emma to save the day... Again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which the Savior learns about the visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma knocked on the door of the Blanchard loft. Her keys were in her back pocket. It had been hard enough to carry the girl up the stairs, so she wasn’t about to put her down now. The green door opened and the smile on Mary Margaret’s face quickly turned to concern as Emma pushed past her into the loft.</p><p>“Emma? Who’s this?” Mary Margaret questioned. David looked up from where he was stood making coffee in the kitchen. Emma took the girl to the couch and laid her down.</p><p>“No idea,” she sighed and stood with her hands on her hips. “Found her by the town line.” Mary Margaret handed her a blue blanket, which Emma draped over the girl.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you take her to the hospital?” Mary Margaret questioned.</p><p>“I have a feeling she’s the kind of girl that wouldn’t want to wake up in a hospital,” Emma shrugged with a sigh. “Anyway, she woke up a bit when I found her.”</p><p>Mary Margaret’s eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“I don’t recognise her,” Mary Margaret said, crossing her arms. David stood next to her, his arms also crossed. Mary Margaret gasped. “D’you think she’s from out of town?”</p><p>“But that’s impossible. I thought no one could get into Storybrooke?” David questioned. He was cut off by the door opening.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! We’re back!” Henry called out as he walked in the room with Regina in tow, their timing impeccable. Both were smiling until they saw the faces of the Charming clan.</p><p>“What is it?” Regina turned serious, placing her hands protectively on Henry’s shoulders.</p><p>“Is it possible for anyone to get into town, across the town line?” Emma asked Regina, who’s eyes widened. Before Regina could answer, there was a murmuring heard from the couch. The girl sat up slowly, looking around her with eyebrows furrowed. Mary Margaret instinctively made her way over to the girl and knelt next to her.</p><p>“Hey, it’s ok. You’re safe,” She said kindly. The girl looked at her carefully but remained tense. Emma then made her own way over.</p><p>“Mom, let me,” Emma whispered, putting a hand on Mary Margaret’s shoulder, who then stood and made her way to the kitchenette. Emma sat on the sofa and smiled at the girl. “My name’s Emma. I’m the sheriff of Storybrooke.” Emma gestured behind her. “These are my parents, Mary Margaret and David; My son, Henry; and the mayor, Regina.” The girl clenched her jaw when she saw Regina. Regina’s smile faltered at the girl’s quiet anger.</p><p>“Mom, what did you do to her?” Henry asked her quietly.</p><p>“Not a clue, I don’t remember her,” Regina grimaced. Emma took a breath.</p><p>“What’s your name, kid?” She put a hand on the girl’s arm.</p><p>“Jenna,” Jenna bit her lip. “and I’m not a kid.”</p><p>“Okay, noted. Where are you from?” Emma asked. Mary Margaret came over to them and passed a mug of hot cocoa to Jenna.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Jenna.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jenna smiled at Mary Margaret, then narrowed her eyes at Emma. “Where I’m from doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“So, why are you in Storybrooke? I found you passed out by-” Emma was cut off as Regina gave a gasp.</p><p>“Jenna Cygnet? That’s you name, right?” Regina questioned, stepping closer to the couch. Emma felt as Jenna tensed beside her. Jenna nodded quickly.</p><p>“You remember me,” She whispered.</p><p>“You need to understand, I’m different. I’m not like <em>that</em> anymore,” Regina carefully explained.</p><p>“Regina?” Emma raises her eyebrows. Regina sighed and clenched her eyes shut. She opened them, looking towards Mary Margaret and David.</p><p>“I need to talk to you,” Regina looked at Jenna and then back at the Charmings. “in private.” The Charmings nodded and followed Regina outside the front door. Henry stood by the breakfast bar and busied himself with poking the whipped cream on top of his own hot cocoa.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know Regina?” Emma asked.</p><p>“Long story,” Jenna replied curtly. “but basically, she locked me in an asylum with an amnesiac and then sent me away with social services.” Emma raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“Was this recently or...?”</p><p>“A few years ago.” Jenna moved her gaze from her hands to meet Emma’s eyes. “I know you want to ask a lot more questions than you are. Thank you for not.” She gave a small smile. Emma smiled back.</p><p>“As sheriff, you know I need to ask more. I wanted to give you the opportunity to talk to me without feeling pressured. Can I at least ask who you’re running away from?”</p><p>“Who says I’m running away?”</p><p>“You’ve got that look about you.” Jenna tried to interrupt, but Emma cut her off. “I know what that look is, because I’ve worn it myself. A lot.”</p><p>“You don’t know me.”</p><p>“No, I don’t. I’d like to,” Emma smiled. Jenna blew out a breath of frustration. “I ran away from group homes all the time when I was growing up.”</p><p>“You were in the system?” Jenna queried.</p><p>“Yep. I only found my parents when I was twenty eight,” Emma smirked. She sensed she had found the right way to get Jenna to open up.</p><p>“That’s why I’m here,” Jenna said. Emma crumpled her eyebrows and frowned. “I came here when I was fourteen to look and Regina sent me away. I figured, now I’m an adult, she can’t do that.” </p><p>“Wait, your parents are from Storybrooke?” Emma queried. Jenna nodded.</p><p>“So am I. I was born here and then put into the system soon after,” Jenna clarified.</p><p>“So that’s how you crossed the town line...”</p><p> </p><p>At that point the door opened. Regina came in first and sat on a stool in the kitchenette, her head in her hands. Henry gently placed a hand on her back. David and Mary Margaret stumbled in teary eyed and looked over at Emma and Jenna. They then joined Regina in the kitchenette, where they begun a hushed conversation. Emma smiled at Jenna and then made her own way over to her family.</p><p>“What’s going on?” She asked, joining the hushed tones. Mary Margaret looked from Emma to David, clasped onto David’s hand, and looked back at Emma again.</p><p>“She’s our daughter.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In which the Charmings learn about the forgotten past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need to talk to you,” Regina looked at Jenna and then back at the Charmings. “in private.” The Charmings nodded and followed Regina outside the front door.</p><p>Once outside, and after making sure the door was firmly closed, Regina took a deep breath.</p><p>“Regina? What do you need to tell us?” Mary Margaret questioned. David had his arm firmly around her shoulders, their love almost sickeningly evident. Regina had to take a couple of deep breaths to steady herself before she began to even attempt explaining the latest twist in their story.</p><p>“I know Jenna. She came here a few years ago asking about her parents. I may have locked her in the asylum before sending her off with social services.”</p><p>“Okay, so what <em>else</em> do you need to tell us?” Mary Margaret questioned with a quirked brow, knowing that she didn’t yet have the whole truth from Regina. A pained look flashed across Regina’s face.</p><p>“Look, you’ve got to remember, I was different-“</p><p>“Regina,” David sharply cut her off. Regina took a deep breath.</p><p>“She’s your daughter,” Regina said monotonously. Mary Margaret swayed slightly where she stood and David’s hand gripped tighter at her shoulder. “I should have told you sooner-”</p><p>“What do you mean she’s our daughter?” David asked. “You cursed us. I was in a coma.”</p><p>“I would remember giving birth!” Mary Margaret added.</p><p>“If you don’t mind?” Regina raised her hands, magic pulsating through her fingers. With no argument from either Charming, Regina swayed her fingers in motion. Mary Margaret and David’s eyes widened as fragmented memories filled their heads.</p><p> </p><p>It was 1993. Somehow, when Mary Margaret placed flowers beside his bed, David woke up from his coma, raving about being a prince. Mary Margaret didn’t know what was going on, until she suddenly remembered Snow White. A search party walked through woodland. Regina threatened Snow White... again. Rumplestiltskin gave them a potion. A door in the forest. Young Emma, just beyond reach. A passionate affair in the woods. A memory potion. Nine months passed and screaming agony. Pain. A child ripped away. Memories taken.</p><p> </p><p>“Mary Margaret? David?” Mary Margaret and David stood with unblinking eyes. They both let out a breath. Looking at each other and then at Regina.</p><p>“We had a child?” Mary Margaret raised her voice. “I have a twenty year old daughter that I have no memory of?”</p><p>“Look, I shouldn’t have kept that from you, alright?” Regina said. “You’ve got to understand how difficult-”</p><p>“Difficult for you?” Mary Margaret questioned. “You took my child.” Mary Margaret started sobbing. David wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“We’ve lost two daughters because of you!” Snapped David. “You can’t blame Mary Margaret for being a little upset.” Regina nodded slowly.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Regina mumbled, clenching her eyes shut. Mary Margaret looked up at her.</p><p>“I know,” She whispered back. Mary Margaret let go of David and placed a hand on Regina’s arm. “You should be proud of how far you’ve come. You are no longer that person.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was first to enter the apartment. She looked across at Emma and Jenna as she entered. She couldn’t bring herself to say a thing, so instead went to the kitchenette and sat on a stool. She put her head in her hands. Henry pushed away his cocoa and placed a hand on her back, slowly rubbing up and down.</p><p>“Mom? What’s going on?” Henry asked. Mary Margaret and David had made their own silent way to the kitchen at at point.</p><p>“Was I in the coma when she was born?” David asked quietly. Regina nodded. He looked at Mary Margaret. “You even gave them similar names!” He tried to lighten the sullen mood to no avail. Emma soon made her own way over.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Emma asked, joining the hushed tones. Mary Margaret looked from Emma to David, clasped onto David’s hand, and looked back at Emma again.</p><p>“She’s our daughter.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In which new secrets are revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early morning sun had begun to peek over the horizon. Jenna rubbed her eyes and sighed. The couch hadn’t been the worst bed she had slept in, but she didn’t manage to get much sleep. Her mind had been overworking throughout the night. They were nice enough, the people she was staying with, but they knew more than they were saying. They had to be. Why else would they go into the hall to talk? They talked in hushed tones in the kitchen and gave her strange looks, Mary Margaret particularly. She wondered if Mary Margaret knew her parents. Maybe Mary Margaret <em>was </em>one of her parents. The thought had crossed her mind, but she pushed it away again. Her and her husband both looked too young. Jenna was confused already by Emma looking the same age as her parents, but perhaps there was a reasonable explanation - anti ageing creams or a teenage pregnancy sprung to her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were broken by a clattering and then a smell of coffee brewing. Jenna sat up and noticed Emma in the kitchenette, already dressed for the day. She was pouring coffee into a mug. Emma looked up and met Jenna’s eyes.</p><p>“Sorry. Did I wake you up?” Emma asked with a wince. Jenna shook her head, slowly standing and making her way to the kitchenette. “Want one?” Emma gestured to the coffee.</p><p>“Please.” Jenna nodded, leaning against the counter. Emma placed a yellow mug in front of Jenna and poured out the steaming liquid.</p><p>“How’d you sleep?” Emma put the coffee pot down and grabbed a cloth from the sink to wipe up the coffee spill on the counter.</p><p>“Alright, I guess,” Jenna shrugged and poured milk into her coffee. She didn’t want to seem ungrateful for the bed.</p><p>“You didn’t, did you?” Emma raised her eyebrows, seeing right through Jenna, who wrapped her hands around the mug and looked into the swirling coffee. “Come on.”</p><p>“Huh?” Jenna looked up, wrinkling her nose.</p><p>“Let’s go for a walk.” Emma abandoned her coffee and took her red leather jacket off the rack next to the front door. She picked out a blue one and threw this to Jenna, who just about managed to catch it without coffee spilling.</p><p>“Can I at least put something other than pyjamas on?” Jenna frowned, motioning to the pair Emma had lent her the night before.</p><p>“Sure, but be quick,” Emma smiled to herself as Jenna took her rucksack with her into the bathroom. They were going to need a bigger home.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice here,” Jenna said as she walked along the harbour with Emma, who gave her an awkward smile. Jenna stopped walking and leant against the fencing, looking out to sea. Emma carefully looked at her. Her parents had decided to keep the secret from Jenna until the time was right - well, maybe the time <em>was </em>right. Emma bit her lip. Perhaps it wasn’t right. Telling Jenna would shake her to the core, particularly when they got into the fairytale side of things.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it wouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Jenna, there’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>“What is it?” Jenna looked at Emma, curiously. Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes.</p><p>“I know who your parents are.” Emma opened her eyes to see Jenna looking at her.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Well what?”</p><p>“Who are they?” Jenna remained very calm throughout this exchange, so Emma felt it was safe to proceed, having made the right choice to tell Jenna.</p><p>“Mary Margaret and David. My parents,” Emma replied displaying the same calmness. Jenna turned to face the sea once more. Her breathing wavered slightly. “We have the same parents.” Jenna seemed to compose herself and nodded slowly, taking a deep breath as she did so.</p><p>“You’ve given me one answer and a thousand more questions,” Jenna mumbled. Emma put a hand on Jenna’s arm.</p><p>“Maybe you should ask our parents for the answers,” Emma suggested. She gently smiled at Jenna and gestured behind her. Jenna turned as she heard footsteps getting closer.</p><p>“Emma? Jenna? We were worried! You both disappeared! What are you doing down here so early?” Mary Margaret asked frantically. David stood beside her and Regina followed behind.</p><p>“I told her,” Emma said quietly from behind Jenna.</p><p>“Oh my goodness! Jenna!” Mary Margaret started shaking her head and making her way towards Jenna with her arms open wide and a big smile plastered across her face. Jenna took a step backwards.</p><p>“No!” She shouted, narrowing her eyes. “You don’t get to do that.”</p><p>“Jen-”</p><p>“You can’t just walk in and play happy families.” Jenna’s breath came out harshly, her quiet rage overspilling. “You gave me up. You gave up <em>both</em> of your daughters.” Salty tears made their way down her cheeks.</p><p>“Jenna, calm d-”</p><p>“Don’t you tell me to calm down. Don’t you dare. Did you even <em>think</em> of looking for me? Did you even <em>want</em> me? ‘Cause you can’t just walk in and pretend things are fine between us because they’re not-”</p><p> </p><p>Jenna didn’t understand what happened at that moment. She couldn’t explain it. Afterwards, she would learn that the chill that ran through her fingers and collided with the telephone mast was called magic. Everything moved in slow motion. The chill in her fingers split the mast in two. The mast fell towards Mary Margaret and David. Jenna stepped backwards and rested her other hand on the railing behind her. Regina moved her hands and stopped the mast in its tracks. The railing became scalding. The mast was thrown away from the Charmings. Jenna gasped and turned. The metal railing was frozen. A thin film of frost covered it. She looked at her hands. Her breath quickened.</p><p> </p><p>Both her hands had a glistening covering of frost. She looked up and around her. Regina was breathing hard, hands on her knees. Mary Margaret had tears rolling down her cheeks and David held her as she trembled slightly. Emma ran a hand through her hair and looked at Jenna. They all seemed to follow her and, one by one, all four of them were looking at Jenna with a mixture of fear, pain, and sadness in their eyes. Jenna opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, willing the right words to find her. Alas, they didn’t, so she did what anyone else would do in that situation.</p><p> </p><p>She ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In which there is a storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jenna kept running. She couldn’t breathe. There were trees to her right, left, and centre, but she kept running. She couldn’t breathe, but she kept running. Mary Margaret and David - she saw them in her mind. They were her parents. She kept running.</p><p> </p><p>Exhausted, and assuming no one had caught up to her, Jenna stopped by an old oak tree. Leaning her back against it, images rushed through her mind. Her breathing began to slow.</p><p>“Jenna? Jenna, are you here?!” Emma’s voice came through the trees. Jenna was too tired to carry on. She wasn’t ready to face anyone, yet Emma’s voice seemed to comfort her.</p><p>“Leave me alone, Emma,” She snapped back. Jenna pushed herself away from the trunk and walked further into the woods. She didn’t want to hurt the one person she cared about, even if she had only met them a day ago.</p><p>“Jenna, please.” Emma caught up to Jenna and took ahold of her arm. “Anyone would think you <em>want</em> to be lost in the woods.” Jenna looked into Emma’s eyes.</p><p>“Maybe that’s exactly what I want,” Jenna said, unblinking. Jenna wrenched her arm from Emma’s hold, and began to walk away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Her foot slipped. Emma threw herself forwards. Jenna began to fall backwards. Their arms intertwined. Both women fell backwards. They rolled down the hill. Jenna felt the chill in her fingers and clenched her eyes shut. Emma tightened her grasp on Jenna as they continued to fall. There was no ground beneath them, yet they continued to fall. And then it stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Pain radiated down her right arm. It was trapped under her body, and as she tried to move, it became worse. Jenna gasped. She blinked slowly and then quickly, regaining use of her senses. There was coldness as well as the pain. Her fingers clenched against the floor. Jenna managed to push herself up from the frozen mud, refusing to put any weight on her fragile right wrist.</p><p>“E-Emma?”</p><p>“I’m here,” Emma replied, pain tainting her own voice. “It’s okay.” Jenna looked around, noticing the frosty layer across the mud. She looked up and noticed there was an icy roof across the top of the hole they had fallen into. She looked back at Emma, who seemed to be hiding her pain and distaste.</p><p>“Where’s the ice from?” Jenna asked.</p><p>“<em>You</em>.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. Really, I am,” Jenna began, and Emma looked up from her swollen ankle. “I didn’t mean to put anyone in danger-”</p><p>“But you did. You nearly flattened my parents with a telephone mast!” Emma snapped.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I got angry and I... look I don’t really understand what happened. I just know I don’t mean it,” Tears prickled at the corners of Jenna’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. It just, sort of, happened, and I don’t know how to explain it. I’m scared of it, Emma. I’m just so, so scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt a duty as her sister to take care of the young woman. She scooted forwards and placed a gentle hand on Jenna’s back, rubbing in a circle.</p><p>“I know, I’ve been there. You don’t have to be scared. I’m here.” Emma gave a small smile to Jenna. “I need you to melt this ice.”</p><p> </p><p>Jenna looked up at Emma with fear in her eyes.</p><p>“But I can’t control it! I don’t know how!” Snowflakes began to drift down around them. Emma took a breath, ignoring the pain throbbing through her leg, and decided to change her approach.</p><p>“Look, a short while ago, I was the same. I understand. I can help you, but I need <em>you</em> to cooperate and help <em>me.</em>” Emma raised an eyebrow and gave Jenna a firm look. Jenna swallowed thickly and slowly nodded. The flurry began to settle on the ground. Emma let out a sharp breath. “Good. Okay. Close your eyes,” Jenna crossed her legs and followed Emma’s instructions. “Think of a happy memory.” Jenna’s eyes shot open and she looked at Emma with her mouth agape.</p><p>“A happy memory? You’re kidding right?” Jenna asked with surprise. Emma nodded.</p><p>“That’s how I did it... sort of,” She replied. Jenna gave a chuckle. “Come on, just try?” Jenna rolled her eyes and closed them.</p><p>“Okay, I got one.”</p><p>“Just keep focusing on that, but also imagine the ice around us, kind of, flowing back into your hands,” Emma took hold of Jenna’s left hand and placed it against the ice covered floor. Jenna’s hand began to glow slightly and Emma noticed as the ice seemed to shimmer, but not quite want to move. “Can you tell me about that memory?”</p><p>“I guess. Um, I thought of this morning, when we were walking along the harbour together.”</p><p> </p><p>The ice began to shimmer more and slowly start to move towards Jenna’s hands.</p><p>“Keep going. Tell me what you saw,” Emma encouraged with a small smile.</p><p>“Okay, I guess I saw the sun reflecting on the water, and boats. There were boats...”</p><p>“How did you feel?” Emma asked gently. The ice began to move faster.</p><p>“I felt, um I guess I felt safe. I felt like I was...” Jenna opened her eyes and slowly looked at Emma. “Home.”</p><p>The ice was moving gradually into Jenna’s fingertips now. Emma smiled gently at Jenna, whose face suddenly fell. “And then I screwed it up and I hurt people and I lost control-”</p><p>“Jenna, stop-” Emma interjected but it was too late. They both heard a monstrous noise. They looked up and as they did, we’re showered with ice-cold water raining down on them.</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Jenna both let out a range of gasps and shivers as they sat in the pool of water left behind.</p><p>“O-okay,” Emma gasped and met Jenna’s eyes, a small smile playing in her lips. “We need to work on that.” Jenna ran a hand through her wet hair, nodding.</p><p>“Y’know, there’s a lot more history to this family than you realise. As in, a literal book of it. It’s not as simple as ‘they gave us up’,” Emma explained. Jenna nodded and was about to reply, when she was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma!” They heard a shout above them, where they saw David looking into the hole.</p><p>“Dad?” Emma called back.</p><p>“Emma! Thank god!” He turned to talk behind himself. “They’re down here! Get the rope!” He looked back and gave a chuckle as he looked down on the women in the hole.</p><p> </p><p>They managed to get the two girls up from the hole and back to higher, drier land with the rope and a little teamwork. Emma was bundled in a blanket and taken to one side, where Doctor Whale was ready with medical supplies to check out her ankle. Jenna was brought up from the hole and sat catching her breath on the side for a moment while everyone fussed around the Savior. A red-gloved hand came into her view. Jenna took the hand awkwardly with her left hand and allowed Regina to help her up.</p><p>“Have you hurt your wrist?” Regina asked. Jenna nodded, tucking her hand closer to her body.</p><p> </p><p>Regina gave a soft smile and draped a blanket around her shoulders.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry about what happened all those years ago.”</p><p>“It wasn’t <em>that</em> many years ago.” Jenna narrowed her eyes.</p><p>“Well, a lot has happened since then. Anyway, I’m sorry,” Regina pursed her lips, waiting for Jenna’s response. When Jenna didn’t respond, Regina continued. “I hope we can put this behind us. You’ve probably heard things about me by now, but I want you to know I’ve changed.”</p><p>“Perhaps. Emma said there’s a lot more history for me to learn, so I’ll reserve my judgement until I know you all a little better,” Jenna gave a small smile and Regina returned it.</p><p> </p><p>“Jenna!” Jenna turned to the voice and was met by a crushing embrace. Jenna inhaled a sweet cinnamon scent with creased brows. The person pulled back and grasped her face in their hands. “Oh my goodness, we were so worried.” Jenna’s face softened when she realised it was Mary Margaret. She looked down at the ground.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jenna mumbled. Mary Margaret moved her hands down to hold Jenna’s shoulders.</p><p>“No, no, it’s not your fault!” Mary Margaret said with a sigh. Jenna looked up. “You were overwhelmed and we didn’t react very well and-” Mary Margaret gasped. “You’re bleeding!”</p><p>“What?” Jenna reached up to touch her head at the spot where her mother was staring. She brought her fingers down and noticed the red smeared across them. “Oh.”</p><p>“She’s also hurt her arm,” Regina called out over Jenna’s shoulder.</p><p>“Doctor Whale!” Mary Margaret put her arm around Jenna and manoeuvred her to where Doctor Whale was treating Emma in the back of an ambulance. “My daughter hurt her arm and her head’s bleeding.”</p><p>“Mary Margaret, I can sure you, Emma’s head isn’t bleeding. Apart from her ankle-” Doctor Whale explained.</p><p>“No no no, my <em>other </em>daughter,” Mary Margaret corrected. Jenna felt a warm fuzzy kind of feeling in the pit of her stomach and smiled softly to herself. Her eyes then met Emma’s, who was also smiling. Doctor Whale stood and glanced at Jenna.</p><p>“I thought Emma was your daughter.”</p><p>“Yeah, I have two. It’s a long story,” Mary Margaret curtly explained and then pushed Jenna to sit next to Emma. “This one needs medical attention too.” Doctor Whale sighed and began to tend to the cut on Jenna’s head, then moving on to bandage her wrist. Mary Margaret folded her arms and watched him work with a crease in her eyebrows. David put his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s hand found its way to hold Jenna’s. Jenna leant her head against Emma’s shoulder. Somehow, she knew things were going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. In which there is a happy ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ready, kid?” Emma stood at the end of the single bed which Jenna was sitting upon, clad in her red leather jacket. They were on the upper level of the Blanchard loft, where the furniture had been pushed around and a single bed had been added for Jenna. Sure, it was a bit cramped, but nothing any of them weren’t able to deal with. Anyway, after growing up in group homes both Emma and Jenna felt quite comfortable being surrounded by people.</p><p> </p><p>Jenna gave a pointed looked towards Emma, who chuckled and sat next to her, throwing her hands up.</p><p>“I know. ‘Not a kid’.” Emma looked carefully at Jenna, who was wringing her hands. “How’re you doing?”</p><p>“Fine,” Jenna nodded quickly and stretched her mouth into a smile.</p><p>“No, how are you <em>really</em> doing? Try another word - seriously, anything but fine,” Emma gave a knowing look and Jenna sighed, looking down at her lap.</p><p>“It’s all a bit strange, isn’t it? My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and I’m off to meet their friends - the characters from a fairytale book - at a diner run by Red Riding Hood’s gran.”</p><p>“I get it,” Emma smiled and put an arm around Jenna. “I had a lot more time to process it than you - well, after I fought a dragon. And beat an evil queen. And broke a curse...” Emma faltered. She took a breath to put herself back on topic. “I still find it weird. You’re bound to feel overwhelmed.”</p><p>“What if...” Jenna began and then trailed off.</p><p>“Go on. What if what?”</p><p>“What if they don’t like me?” Jenna mumbled. Emma pulled her in tighter.</p><p>“They’re gonna love you. Trust me, they’re overwhelmingly nice,” Emma said. “I mean, Granny’s sweet, and Belle too-”</p><p>“Beauty and the Beast?”</p><p>“Yup,” Emma nodded. “and Hook will be there. He’ll have to like you. I’ll make him.” Emma smiled and Jenna laughed.</p><p>“Is he Hook as in Captain Hook from Peter Pan?” Jenna asked and Emma nodded. Jenna looked at Emma. She scrunched her nose up. “Like, with a red coat and a perm?” Emma laughed and pulled Jenna back in.</p><p>“No! Of course not! Something I’ve learnt - anything you thought you knew about fairytales? It’s all wrong. Or twisted. Or the same person…” Emma creased her brow in thought. “Anyway, we should get going.” Emma stood and passed Jenna the blue leather jacket that was hung over the end of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jenna was pleasantly surprised by the reception she received in Granny’s diner. The crowd all greeted her happily - even Grumpy. None of them were anything like what she had imagined. But then, what had she imagined? Certainly not this. Her family greatly enjoyed catching her up on events and reliving their adventures in the Enchanted Forest for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Jenna?” Jenna turned to Regina, who was standing just beside her. “There’s someone I thought you might want to meet.” Regina stood to one side with a small smile, and who should be behind her but the amnesiac from the asylum who she’d had the fortune to meet on her last trip to Storybrooke.</p><p>“Jenna!” The amnesiac’s cornflower eyes lit up in recognition.</p><p>“Ah! I don’t know your name...” Jenna creased her brow.</p><p>“Belle. My name is Belle,” She answered, pulling Jenna in for a hug.</p><p>“You have a name!” They pulled away and looked at each other.</p><p>“Yes, I remembered everything when the curse was broken,” she said with a smile.</p><p>“So, you’re Belle? Like Beauty and the Beast?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know about Beauty...” Belle’s cheeks flushed scarlet.</p><p>“I thought you said she was with Rumplestiltskin?” Jenna asked, turning to Emma.</p><p>“Uh, we don’t-” Emma said.</p><p>“He turned out to be, well, a beast,” Belle answered, deflated. She quickly changed. “Tell me about you! What’s happened since I saw you? I see you’re a Charming.”</p><p> </p><p>As Granny shouted that the food was ready and Jenna sat amongst her family, she realised she had found the one thing she always longed for.</p><p> </p><p>She’d found her home, and it was more than she had ever hoped for.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe fairytales did come true.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, if you've made it this far then a big congratulations and thanks to to you!!</p><p>A nice cheesy ending for you where our favourite characters are actually happy for once....<br/>Well, for now at least.</p><p>And yes, there is a story behind Jenna's first meeting with both Belle and Regina. I may well write it as a one shot sometime, but for now it is yours to imagine!</p><p>Thank you again dear readers,</p><p>K Ɛ&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>